The Demon with in
by The Forgotten Shadow Wolf
Summary: You are a simple girl who works at a flower shop. Some weird murders have been happening and then you get a request from a Lord who is no other then Ciel Phantomhive! You don't know what is happening but now you got dragged in to a big mess! What will happen to you! (first story and there may be something rated M in the later in the story) (Pairing Sebastian x Reader)
1. Wait What!

The Demon with in

-=-Authors note-=-

This is my first fanfic and I am not the best speller so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me and depending on the reviews I will decide on weather to keep going with this series or not -=-End-=-

You were working in your flower shop.

You always loved flowers and your best friend owned an abandon building which you and her turned in to a flower shop. You are now 16

There was a string of murders going around were you worked.

Every victim was drained of blood and had cuts on there wrist that was believed why they has no more blood in them.

It was also believed that they were killed in another area and lot where they were found.

"Hey! (Your name) we have an Order from a lord!" Your friend (your friends name) says squealing while you were making a bouquet.

"Okay… what type of flowers does this 'lord' want?" you say exacerbated.

"Oh come on! You could at least sound more energedic! And he wants Daisies and Tulips!"

"Okay!" You say this finishing up the bouquet.

You go in to your flower garden that is in the back of the shop and picks 10 daisies and 20 tulips. 'I think I am going to go with a simple yet elegant way of doing this' you think to your self. You get to work on the bouquet you carefully put the daisies in the center then surround them with the 2 layers tulips. (f/n) never said what color so you just picked all of the color tulips. Just as you get finished and you bring it out 2 men walked in. well… err… a tall man and a boy who looked 12 to 13 years of age. The man was tall he had crimson eyes, raven black hair. He is wearing a black tailcoat with buttons going down the side but it meets in the middle. He has a white under shirt and a black tie. He seems to have a watch in his pocket from looking at the chain. He looks good but you don't feel safe around him. As for the boy He has dark blue hair and one blue eye the other eye is covered with an eye patch. He was wearing a green jacket and green shorts. He had a blue ribbon tied around his neck with a white under shirt. He has brown shoes and black socks that almost go all the way up to his knee. He gives off a sorrow full and mature feeling.

"Oh! Their here!" Your friend says in a loud-pitched voice

"Who?" You ask. Not like you needed to. You knew who they were. You knew that they well one of them was the lord. You guess it is the child because he was dressed more like a lord then the man. The man you guessed was a butler for the young lord.

"Why it is the lord I said that the bouquet was for!"

"Yes. We are here to pick up some flowers for My Lords late parents. I am Sebastian Macalus, and My Lords name is Ciel Phantomhive." The man says while bowing to us.

'So the mans name is Sebastian and a Phantomhive has come here… I don't buy it that they are here just to pick up flowers for dead parents this seems just like an excuse to come here. What are they really up to?' you ask your self while staring at them.

"Well, here you go." You say as you hand Sebastian the bouquet you just finished

"I just finished you so you can at the right moment." 'I just want them to leave!' you think you feel pressured with out knowing why.

"Ah yes this is lovely it is elegant yet simple. What may your name be My Lady?" Sebastian says in a sickenly sweet voice.

"My name is (y/n). And thank you." You don't want to show any emotion. You say that confidently.

"Well yes may I ask you something Miss, (y/n)?" Sebastian says with smirk like her knows something

"Yes what is it?" You tense up as he says this. You don't like his voice you feel like you are getting drawn in and you feel like nothing good can come from him.

"Can you come with me you are under arrest for committing several acts of murder." He says calmly with an evil smirk now on his face.

-=-Note-=-

(y/n) means to put your name there and (f/n) means put your friends name there. Also I would like to note that almost every chapter will be a cliff hanger to keep you here.

-=-End-=-


	2. Fine!

-=-Last time on The Demon with in-=-

"(Y/n), You are under arrest for murdering several people."

-=-Now-=-

"W-what! I never set a foot out side my house after dark and anyways what would be my motive?" You studded as you panicked

"Y-yeah! (Y/n) Doesn't have the guts to kill someone!" (F/n) says trying to back you up.

"We have eye witness reports saying that Miss (y/n) went out side at night holding what look like a knife." Ciel says in a mature voice

"I swear it is not me! You can even stay at my house and watch me if you like! Then while you are wasting your time with me a murder keeps killing innocent people!" 'There is no WAY it is me! I hate the sight of blood! I cant even harm an animal!' you think trying to get you thoughts together.

"Fine I will keep an eye on you but I will not be staying at your house, you will be staying at my manor." Ciel says determined

"A-at your house. I-I can't! I have work!" You really don't want to go to his house you all ready feel suffocated just being around them. At least at your own home you feel a bit safer.

"You want to prove your innocents right, miss?" Sebastian says with a sicken sweet smile with a bit of demonic mixed in to it.

"(Y/n) Just go! I can handily it at the shop and anyways you proving that you are innocent is more important!" Your friend encouges you

You sigh in defeat "Fine, but let me pack some of my belongings and then I will go, okay? You can follow me if you'd like." You say while heading to the door.

"No, I will be waiting out side this shop and if you don't come back that means you are guilty." Ciel says with determination

"Fine." You walk out the door. You walk to your house that is only 2 blocks away. You go in to your room pull out your brown suitcase with a flower engraved on it. You pack a couple of dresses and undergarments then for some reason with out remembering how you suitcase closed you don't remember shutting it but it does not bother you sometimes you have a lost in memory so this is no big deal. You head to the door saying good-bye to who ever then shutting it and locking it. You don't have a mom or dad. You grew up with your best friend you two are like siblings now. You walk back to the shop suitcase in hand.

"Okay, I have my things we can go."

Clicking his tough Ciel spoke "You sure took your time." He says in an annoyed voice.

"Well I am sorry I had to pack up and that takes longer then you may think when you are put on the spot!" You complain.

"AHHH!" you hear from behind you. You drop your suitcase and run to where the scream came from. You see a woman on the ground shaking in terror you run up to her, fall to your knees and hold both of her shoulders. You look to where the woman is looking and you see a horrifying sight.


	3. N-no way

-=-Last Time-=-

"AHHH!" you hear from behind you. You drop your suitcase and run to where the scream came from. You see a woman on the ground shaking in terror you run up to her, fall to your knees and hold both of her shoulders. You look to where the woman is looking and you see a horrifying sight.

-=-Now-=-

You see a mans body in a pool of blood. The body was leaning ageist a wall and slumped on the ground.

You pat the woman's back as she hides her face in your shoulder and held her as you said, "Shh calm down it will be alright." You start to slowly pat and rub her back.

Ciel and Sebastian walk up and go straight for the man and look at him as he stays there not moving or making a sound. Sebastian kneels down on one knee and puts up one of the mans arms. He looks at his wrist and sees a cut he then places that one down and picks up the other arm again the same cut.

"This is abnormal the killer doesn't usually attack this close together. The killer usually waits 3 to 5 days after a kill then strikes again." You hear Sebastian say.

"See! It is not I! I was at home packing." You say still holding the trembling woman.

"You took a long time getting back to the shop. You could have easily killed a man in that time." Ciel said

'T-this brat! Wait! The lose in memory! I could have stayed longer then expected!' you think, "How long was I gone?" You say concerned

"Now why do you sound frightened?" Ciel says in a mocking tone as his butler gets up and walks back to his master's side.

'Well I guess I can tell them but if I do maybe they will get more suspicious off me but they can keep an eye on me for a while so it does not matter if I tell them or not.' You think wondering if you should tell them in the end you tell them.

"Well sometimes I lose my memory and I don't know what happened or how long it took during that time so I am wondering how long it took for me to get back to the shop. But even with you watching me even if I do lose some memory you are keeping an eye on me so I really don't need to worry." You say with a sigh.

"Hmmm." The butler said with a smirk on his face looking you up and down.

Suddenly houses and carriages come to the scene fast. They stop and people got out.

'Crap! The yard!' you think still holding the woman. 'I now need new cloths this one is wet with tears of a frighten woman.' You sigh in you mind as you pet the woman's head.

"Ciel Phantomhive is already here!" one of the yard dogs complain

"Phantomhive how did you get here before us?" Another one says

"Simple I thought I found the culprit so I came to this part of town." Ceil says coldly

"Well fine then just get out of here!" He says annoyed

"As you wish I seen all I wanted here." Ciel says while turning away from him and walking away.

"Sebastian, (y/n) come on we have to return to the manor." He says in a demanding voice.

Sebastian walks over to you and picks you up throwing you over his shoulder basically ripping you and the terrified woman apart. And starts to follow his master.

You start to hit his back with your fist "Put me down! Why did you do that! She was so scared!" you complain. You were always worried about other peoples well being so just getting ripped apart from someone who needed you at that time made you pissed and sad.

"If I were to leave you alone you would never come with us so I thought I needed to use force and we have no more time to waste on someone of no importance." Sebastian said coldly.

You still squirm when you get to the carriage. Your suitcase is already packed. You are forced in to the carriage and when you get in the carriage is already moving.

"No! Let me off now! That woman is still problem scared I want to go and help her!" You wine like a child but you really did care for her well being.

Rubbing his forehead ciel gives the order "Sebastian knock her out for the time being. She is giving me a head ace."

"Yes Young Master" Right after Sebastian says this he hits the back of your neck and you pass out.

-=-Note-=-

I will do Sebastian's point of view ever 3 chapters so the next chapter is all about how Sebastian sees the story.

-=-End-=-


	4. Sebastian POV

Sebastian Point of view (only every 3 chapters)

The Young master has gotten a request from the queen to catch a criminal that drains all the blood from his victims and then leaves them on the sidewalk like a bag of trash. The public calls this murder 'Empty' because this person does not feel anything when killing and he always leaves his victims empty with nothing left. I have to congratulate such a human but to get what I want I must capture this 'Empty'.

"Sebastian did you find any leads about the murders?" Ciel says

"Yes, the town the murders uslly happen in is (t/n). There are also reports about a flower shop girl going out at night holding what is said to be a knife." You say while reading a peace of paper. Not like you needed to you remembered it all by heart.

"Sebastian, this is an order find this girl and follow her tonight and see were she heads then we will know the truth. If it really is this girl then I will go in to town to arrest her case solved." Ciel says with a sigh of boredom

"Yes Milord" You give your bow and walk out side the room. 'This case is not as fun as the other cases I been through so far… even though I like the way of killing this killer will get caught way to fast.' You think as you disappear from the manor.

You walk around in town to find the flower shop that the said girl worked. You entered and saw a girl that did not look like the description girl looked like. You smile your sweet smile that you have always worn and asked.

"My lady is there another woman working here?"

You saw the girl look you up and down and then smile right back at you.

"If you mean (y/n) she is out today. She is making a delivery but she will be back tomorrow! So why do you need her?" she Gasp and says, "Are you (y/n)'s boyfriend!"

She looks at you wide eyed.

You gave a small chuckle

"No I was just told about her and thought she was the owner of this shop. I wanted to place an order for Tulips and Daisy's for my lord. You see he wanted them for his diseased parents."

"Oh! Okay! What is his name?" She takes out a note pad and a something to write with so she could memorize it.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive." 'This girl is annoying' you think.

"Okay that takes care of that I will ask for payment when you get it! Should we deliver or do you want to pick it up?" she ask after she gets done writing what ever she was writing.

"We will pick it up thank you." You say in a polite tone.

"Okay, it should be done in by tomorrow." She places the paper and the writing tool down

"Perfect. Well I should be going." You bow and walk out the door. 'That could not have been any longer. This killer kills every 3 to 5 days. Today will be the 5th day so they will strike tonight.' You didn't know that you stopped to think. You hear running behind you and out of instinct you hide in an ally near by looking over the corner to see who it was. You see a girl with (h/c), (s/c), (e/c) and a (f/c) dress. 'What a pretty young lady. She must be the other worker. The one who is thought to be the killer? She does not look like the one to kill someone. She doesn't look strong either. Looks can be deserving though.'

-=-Time Skip (I don't know what to put here)-=-

You are out side the house of (y/n). If you are to capture her in the act you need to wait. Not to long she comes out of her house. She is no longer in a dress she is in (r/c) pants and (r/c) shirt. 'I don't see a knife. I should confront her to see what she is doing even thought she is plenty suspicious already.' You come out of were ever you were hiding and stand in front of her.

"My, My what do we have here?" You say in an amused tone with an evil smirk on you face.

"He he. So I am dealing with a demon? Well any thing will do for right now." (Y/n) gives of a small giggle and looks up with glowing crimson eyes, she has a big smile on her face that does not look friendly. She lunges at you and pins you down with such force.

"Hmmmm~. Should I just ditch the knife and kill you with my own method?" She says in a playful tone. Like she is playing a game she knows she can win.

The smell of death finds it way to your nostrils and then you smell something else as well.

"You're a demon." A smile now spreads across your face.

"Wro~ong! Well I guess you are hafe right. I am only hafe demon not fully. And the human side of me does not know of me so I can do what ever I want~" She giggles a little after saying this.

You let out a small chuckle.

"So the 'human' side of you is your puppet?" you say amused

Her smile fades from her face she now has a stone cold face. "Nah I can only come out at curtain times and that is when I am hunger any other times I just case blips in memory so she can't tell. Well enough of this chit-chat!" Bends down to my neck.

"What lovely white skin~!" she says playfully even though I can tell she is not smiling.

'Hmmm~ interesting she seem protective over her human side that's why she made sure it looked like a murder that does not look like a demons.' You smirk.

"So you can even drink demons blood?" you lay on the ground not resisting.

"He he!" she lets out a small giggle

"Yep! I can drink human or demon blood!" she says this with a smirk. She is waiting for my reaction if there is any change, anything that is of interest to her.

Seeing this in her eyes only made you chuckle a little.

"So that's why you can move freely about with out a contract?" You press her to try and get more information out.

"You can say that the human side of me is the 'contractor'." You can hear in her voice that she is starting to get board with you.

"Well I am sorry to cut this short my lady but I really do need to get back to my master now." You throw her off and start to walk away. You look back and see (y/n) just stand there and look at you walk off. You turn your head back around then disappear not knowing what she did the rest of that night.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys I am sorry that this took a long time to type. I wanted to try and put it in to Sebastian's point of view. **

**Also I will not go over the parts I already did with him because I think the chapter will be to long.**

**(Ps. r/c means random color)**

**End**


	5. Begin a new life?

-=- Arthurs note -=-

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Its because I didn't think anybody really cared for this story but since I met one of my fans in real life they motivated me to update on more stories. Sorry and thank you guys.

-=- End-=-

You groan loudly and feel around you feeling a plush surrounding. 'Soft' you think and suddenly jolt up seeing your self in a king sized bed covered with a scarlet blanket that your under. Your feel a bit dizzy from getting up to fast and you fall back into the soft bed but soon get up again. As you look around you see scarlet curtains accompanied with a black backdrop. The colors are a bit sadistic and well how do you put it? Dark and gloomy, around you, you can feel dread and emptiness. You feel like something is missing from this room but you don't know what that it. As you look around dazed you hear a knock at the door and that makes you jump looking towards it in fear. You don't remember how you got here, was it your kidnapper coming to do something terrible to you? "Young miss? May I come in?" A voice dripping with honey calls out from just beyond the door. You look a little surprised as you slowly open your mouth. "Y-yes come in!" You call unsure of yourself. The door slowly opens and a tall black figure walks in. It was a pale male in all black from head to toe. Raven black hair and red eyes that looked like they could swallow you up in one quick motion. You sit there dazed unable to move like your paralyzed just from looking at the figure. The figure looks at you and smirks slightly tilting its head. You felt like it wasn't human even though it looked like a male. "Miss? Are you okay you look surprised." The figure said and you gasp softly shaking your head but then you look down. "I'm fine Sebastian." You say with a sigh remembering what happened. "You didn't have to knock me out. That hurt!" You growl and stand up getting out of bed. You then feel something tickle your knees and look down gasping and covering your body blushing a dark red. "Why are my cloths changed?!" You ask seeing how you wearing a frilly white dress. Sebastian smiled looking at you with something in his eyes. "Well (y/n) you were out cold for a while I couldn't just leave you in those dirty old cloths now could I?" He said and gave a small bow extending his hand. "Shall we go (y/n)? The young master was waiting for you to wake up." Sebastian said with a sinister smile or was that only you? "Can't I change first?" You ask still covering your body. You felt exposed and even more so knowing that HE changed your cloths! You felt exposed. "Why? The young master chose that outfit himself." Sebastian said and smiled. You roll your eyes and just walk past him wanting to just get away form him. You quickly walk past him but you suddenly get yanked back by a strong but somewhat delicate hand. You feel your back hit a warm soft surface and an arm wrap around your waist. "(Y/n) Don't run away from me or are you afraid since I have seen everything." Sebastian whispers in your ear tickling it slightly. You gasp loudly and struggle to get out of his hold as you feel your face get hotter and hotter by the minute. "L-let go of me you perverted demon!" You yell out suddenly, you feel a little flinch in Sebastian's movement. 'He is surprised? Why?' you think before you feel Sebastian let go. "Well miss this way please." Sebastian said and smiled going ahead of you opening the door for you and waited. You step forwards and leave your room he then proceeds to walk down a long corridor. "Did you have a good rest miss?" Sebastian was back to his old self, like what happened before didn't even happen. You slowly nod. "I don't think I felt that peaceful while sleeping in a while." You admit but you didn't like it. Made you feel uneasy a little that you slept that good in somebody else's house. Sebastian nodded and stopped in front of a door and knocks on it. "Young master I have broght the miss." He said with an emotionless face. "Come in." A bored voice calls out from behind the door. Sebastian nods and opens then door entering and jesters for you to follow. Like told to you enter the room to see a blue haired boy with an eye patch on behind a big desk. He looks up from his work and smirks at you as you walk in. It makes you feel like he is just staring at prey or a plaything but you knew he was empty inside. You felt the same dread and emptiness from him that you felt from the house but it was even deeper and sadder with in this little boy. "That dress looks good on you I must say." The boy says and gets up from his desk. You sigh heavily remembering who this brat was. "Its not to my liking, I'm not used to wearing such things." You say in a growl. He seemed to stuck up for his own good. Ciel gave a small laugh as he grabs your chin and brings it down slightly. "I'm sorry but as I recall you said you would stay here to prove your innocents." He said in his normal voice but as you look in to his eyes you feel threatened. He looked like he would get rid of you in a secs notice without batting an eyelash. You flinch a little and shiver from the cold expression even though Ciel had a smile on his face. "I'm well aware of my position in this house." You say trying to be a little brave but your voice quivered slightly as you spoke. This made Ciel laugh and pull away. "Good then. Starting from today will your innocents is proven you shall work as a maid here. My other one is useless."

-=- End -=-

-=- Note -=-

I'm going to end it here because I don't want the chapter to be to long. I will update again soon and I will be going to a convention in Louisiana for those who are interested this weekend. (October 17 and 18th)

-=- End -=-


End file.
